Disney Zoog Movies
Disney Zoog Movies is a movie block on the Disney Zoog channel. The block airs at Saturday and Friday nights after Action Power Zoog as well as at weekday mornings and evenings, as well on holidays like Easter Day, Father's Day, Mother's Day and Christmas. Movies (With the exception of The Good Dinosaur, all the films are not in order of premiere) * The Good Dinosaur (Disney/Pixar) * Wreck-It Ralph duology (Disney) * Ice Age series (Fox/Blue Sky) * Tinker Bell series (Disney) * The Rescuers (Disney) * Trapito (Garcia Ferre Entertaiment, English dub) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (Universal) * Despicable Me series (Universal/Illumination) * The Angry Birds Movie (Sony/Columbia) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (Disney) * The Book of Life (Fox) * The Story of The Face Paint (Fox/Blue Sky) * Jumanji (Sony/TriStar) * Peter Pan (Disney) * Peter Pan II: Return to NeverLand (Disney) * Hook (Sony/TriStar/Amblin) * Pinocchio (Disney) * Cinderella (animated version, Disney) * Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil (Warner Bros.) * Hercules (Disney) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs duology (Sony/Columbia) * Aladdin (Disney) * Hotel Transylvania trilogy (Sony/Columbia) * Winnie the Pooh series (Disney) * The Incredibles duology (Disney/Pixar) * Ghostbusters duology (Sony/Columbia) * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (Paramount/Warner Bros.) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Warner Bros.) * The Peanuts Movie (Fox/Blue Sky) * Ico el Caballito Valiente (Garcia Ferre Entertaiment, English dub) * Beauty and the Beast (animated version, Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (live-action version, Disney) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (MGM) * The Boss Baby (Universal/DreamWorks) * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (Disney) * Annie (1982 film, Sony/Columbia) * Mr. Magoo (Universal/Disney) * Pinocchio (Disney) * Lilo and Stitch (Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (animated version, Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (live-action version, Disney) * The Goonies (Warner Bros.) * Toy Story series (Disney/Pixar) * Cars series (Disney/Pixar) * Monsters, Inc. (Disney/Pixar) * Monsters University (Disney/Pixar) * My Little Ponies (Warner Bros.) * Horton Hears a Who! (Fox/Blue Sky) * Stuart Little trilogy (Sony/Columbia) * Inside Out (Disney/Pixar) * Finding Dory (Disney/Pixar) * Rio duology (Fox/Blue Sky) * Shrek (Universal/DreamWorks) * Puss in Boots (Universal/DreamWorks) * The Fox and the Hound (Disney) * Anastasia (Fox) * Manuelita (Garcia Ferre Entertaiment, English dub) * The Lorax (Universal/Illumination) * The Smurfs live-action duology (Sony/Columbia) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (Sony/Columbia) * The Three Stooges (Fox) * The Jungle Book duology (animated version, Disney) * Storks (Warner Bros.) * The Pebble and the Penguin (MGM) * Inspector Gadget duology (Disney) * Las Alegrias de Pantriste (Garcia Ferre Entertaiment, English dub) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (Disney/Touchstone/Amblin) * Fabian Fox Havoc! series (Fox/Zumbastico Studios) * Baby's Day Out (Fox) * Chloe's Closet: The Movie (Universal/Sony/Columbia) * The Cassowary and The Face Paint (Universal/DreamWorks) * Mrs. Doubtfire (Fox) * Herbie, the Love Bug series (Disney) * An American Tail series (Universal) * Ferdinand (Fox/Blue Sky) * The Wind in the Willows (Rankin-Bass) * Peter Rabbit (Sony/Columbia) * Kung Fu Magoo (Universal/DreamWorks) * My Singing Monsters (Fox/Blue Sky) * Underdog (Universal/Disney) * Curious George (Universal) * The Face Paint Gang Movie (Warner Bros.) * The Face Paint Gang: The Movie (Warner Bros./Fox/Universal) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (Universal/DreamWorks) * The Princess and the Frog (Disney) * Wild Forces (Fox/Blue Sky) * Treasure Planet (Disney) * Wolves Can Dance (Paramount) * Big Hero 6 (Disney/Marvel Studios) * Frozen (Disney) * Zootopia (Disney) * Moana (Disney) * Chicken Little (Disney) * Looney League (Warner Bros.) * Reilly Toons Presents film series (Sony/Columbia) * Thumbelina (Warner Bros./Fox) * The Little Mermaid (Disney) * Tangled (Disney) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Disney) * All of Disney's package animated films (Disney) * Gnomeo and Juliet (Paramount/Touchstone) * Sherlock Gnomes (Paramount) * Face Paints in Paris(Paramount/The Weinstein Company) * A Face Paint Mystery (Paramount) * Elf (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Universal/Imagine) * George of the Jungle duology (Universal/Disney) * The Mask (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) * Back to the Future trilogy (Universal/Amblin) * Mythical Symphony: A Matias Pudu Movie (Pudú Producciones) (More yet to come...) Opening sequence The opening sequence is similar to the 1995 Disney Family Films Presents opening from the long-running TV series The Wonderful World of Disney.